


Long Live Emperor Ren

by kylo-renne (star_wars_drabbles)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_drabbles/pseuds/kylo-renne
Summary: You dream every night of the same mysterious man, of power and wealth, of love and devotion from your raven haired prince. But every day you wake up in the First Order, and dreams seem far away when you get closer and closer to death by the Supreme Leaders hands.





	Long Live Emperor Ren

You knew better than to cross paths with Kylo Ren, a fact that had not changed since he became Supreme Leader. Despite this you seemed to be running into him a lot lately, and you were surprised that he had not killed you by now for the amount of times you had gotten in his way.

You could still remember the feeling of walking into into him, a hard wall of muscle. He reeked of power, his breath crackling through the vocoder as he looked down at you. You scrambled to apologize, gather your things that you had dropped and surprisingly he reached down to help you. The Supreme Leader helping a clumsy medic, of all things. It was not what you were expecting for today. A part of you questioned why as a force user he had let you do that, but you didn’t think much of it. The bigger question was how you were still alive.

You blamed the lack of sleep, lately you had been having the strangest dreams which kept you up thinking in the late hours of the night. Dreams of a ruling by the side of a dark haired man with a handsome face, devoted to you as you were to him. You had more power than you’d ever imagine holding over the galaxy, so beloved by your people. Perched on a throne overlooking your conquests, in the lap of the Emperor.

Some nights you’d see riches, power, and glory while other nights you’d have dreams of being fucked mercilessly by this same man, his dark voice so clear in your mind you heard it in your waking moments. “You’re mine sweet pet, don’t forget it. No one else deserves such beauty.” His claim is what always surprised you, as exciting as it was to be someone so desirable to such a powerful man you just couldn’t see it, as much as you wanted to give yourself entirely to this man in your dreams.

Still these vision like dreams were so vivid that whatever feelings you felt in your sleep followed you when you woke, leaving your mind confused as you try to catch up with reality. Sometimes it left you horribly frustrated, on the cusp of an orgasm that your lover was teasing out from you. And you’d try and try to find some relief afterwards, but it wouldn’t be enough - it was as if you needed him to finish what he started, the delicious stretch of his cock that your finger mimicked poorly.

In your waking hours you’d go about your day in a haze of need for this fictional man, you wondered if you were going so mad with loneliness that you had crafted him to fill this need you had. Yet you had no desire to pursue anyone else, as if you felt some sort of unspoken devotion to a man that didn’t exist.

It was in this haze that you had stumbled into the Supreme Leader, again, not fully paying attention to where you were going. “Oh stars, my sincerest apologies Supreme Leader. I-I was not paying attention-” Your eyes trailed up to his mask. But you stopped when you noticed something, the distinct copper smell of blood filled your senses as you noticed the way he was clutching his hand over his abdomen, standing strong but still wounded. He was hurt, and he looked as if he had just come fresh from battle. Maybe, maybe you could help him.

“Let me get a medical droid, that looks like it will need some stitches.” You blurted out, letting your tongue get the best of you.

Static crackled through the mask, “No!”

“But Supreme Leader-” You shook your head, you knew he could be stubborn but this was your job, and you wouldn’t let him throw his health away.

“You will be the one to fix this,” His modulated voice demanded, and he grabbed your wrist.

You were afraid as he was tugging you along, was he going to kill you for speaking out? How had you let yourself be so foolish, you had one rule and you had tested it too many times already. Now you were going to be added to the long list of others killed by Kylo Ren.

Kylo stopped suddenly, making you slam into his back with your hands bracing themselves on his strong torso. He looked over his shoulder down at you, “ _Foolish girl, I would never hurt you._ ” A deep rich voice said into your mind, the same voice that haunted your dreams.

You were so shocked you barely paid attention as Kylo began to tug you along to his quarters, moving those in his way with the force to make a clear path. Parts of your neatly pinned hair was coming undone, but you didn’t notice that either. Maybe you were just projecting your desires onto that voice, still what if it was really him? How could you dream of his voice when you had never heard it before? It didn’t make sense, you were thoroughly perplexed by it.

As soon as you enter his quarters you stop in your tracks, your face feeling hot at seeing the same bed that you had been fucked on many times in your dreams. Desire came crashing over you and your legs felt weak, visions of being pressed against that very mattress and pounded mercilessly till you came over and over again.

“I can hear your thoughts you know, especially when you broadcast them so loudly.” Kylo reminds you.

“O-oh, sorry. Let me stitch you up,” You suck in a breath, trying to clear your mind.

The Supreme Leader takes off his mask, dark locks come tumbling out, dried with sweat. His face is dirty but there’s no mistaking that this is the same face of the man that you dream of, so handsome that you can’t help but stare. You try to collect yourself as you gather some medical supplies, only to gasp when you’re met with his shirtless well muscled body. He’s so big, he could crush you.

“What? Did you expect to fix this with my clothes on?” He tilted his head. His face showed no expression of pain, even with blood dripping down his torso. In fact, he’s smirking at you, like he’s proud.

“It’ll be easier if you lie back,” You gently direct him and he complies with no resistance.

“Are you sure you want me to do this? My hands aren’t as steady as a droid, it might hurt more,” You pause for a moment.

“Do you doubt my judgement? Are you not one of the most skilled medics on this facility?” Kylo questioned you. Even lying down you felt intimidated by him, meek and shy.

But he was right, you were good at what you did. “You’re right.”

He gestured for you to continue. He watched as you diligently worked to clean and stitch his wound, you could feel his dark eyes on you. You were so nervous your hands were shaking, “Relax,” He told you softly. You looked at his face and his eyes were reassuring, there was something powerful to the confidence he held in you.

“There. That should hold but you’ll need to rest and be careful, it’s a deep wound it could tear.” You instruct him.

Kylo shakes his head, “I can never rest, it could be the end of me.”

You scoff at him, that idea alone was ridiculous. “If you never rest it will be the end of you.” And you weren’t exactly too keen on that happening, even if he was terrifying you much preferred his leadership to Snoke.

“How sweet of you to care for me,” He hummed. “I’ll rest but only if you keep me company.” He crossed his arms behind his head, nestling himself on silken pillows.

“I don’t know…” As tempted as you were you had work, and you were sure if you’d stayed a moment longer you’d do something embarrassing.

“Your duty is to your Supreme Leader first and foremost, besides I think that there’s something we need to talk about. Come now,” He patted the space next to him.

You sat on the bed next to him, holding back a sigh at the softness of it. A force pushed you back against the bed, making you lay down next to Kylo. You made a little squeak of surprise and Kylo laughed.

“There, get comfortable. If I have to rest so do you.”

It was a strange feeling, having him use the force on you. What surprised you the most was how gentle it was. You adjusted yourself and turned on your side to look at him. “Supreme Leader, you’re nothing like I would’ve expected you to be,” You sighed.

Kylo shuddered at you using his full title, everything about you was arousing to him and now finally having you this close…it already felt so good. He reaches his fingertips to brush over your cheek, “Call me Kylo.”

“Kylo,” You repeated his name.

“This feels familiar doesn’t it pet?” Kylo asked you, gloved hand cupping the side of your face.

“Strangely yes, it does.” You lean into his touch.

“The dreams, they weren’t dreams. They were visions from the force. I saw them too.” He explained.

Your face turned hot, “Even the ones where…”You trailed off, you couldn’t say it.

“Where I fucked you very way imagineable? Yes sweet girl, even those.” Kylo smirked. He contemplated something as he gazed at you, “I’ve tried to stay away, I didn’t want to drag you into this, risk your life for my own selfishness. But it seems as if the force has had other plans, even when I tried to avoid you it’d always bring us together.”

You felt it, you knew what he was talking about. There was something electric between you two, this familiar energy that washed over you when you were near him. And it felt so right, balanced.

Kylo lets out a deep sigh, “I can’t fight it anymore.”

You smiled softly at him, placing your hand over his. It felt so right. “Then don’t.”

Kylo leaned forward while bringing your face closer to his, kissing you passionately and delving his tongue into your hot mouth. He breaks away to say something, “There’s still a chance, I can put you somewhere safe. Far away from all this.”

“Kylo, you know we could never be happy like that. I’ve already accepted this.” You shook your head.

“If something were to happen to you…” He sucked in a harsh breath, frowning. “No, I won’t let it.” He kissed you roughly, his lips slanting over yours.

“Kylo be careful,” You gently pressed your hand against his chest.

He kissed along your jaw, grumbling as he lay back. “Come closer then, you’re too far.” He pouted at you. Only when he had you in his arms, laying across part of his chest was he satisfied. “Everything is going to change for you, I need to have you close to me. You must be protected. I have too many enemies right now.”

You sighed, “Will you ever rest?” You gently brushed back the hair on his forehead.

Kylo just grinned, “No, how can I with such a lovely angel in my arms?” He lifted his head to kiss your cheek, trailing his lips back to yours.

You pulled back beyond his reach, making him pout at you. You laughed at his expression, before giving him the kiss that he wanted. His strong arms held you close, his hands wandering down to your hips and grabbing your ass. You kissed him lazily, but his lips were always hungry for more.

With your sweet body pressed against his like this he could feel your breasts, more than he ever could all those times that you ran into him. He loved feeling your soft hands on his chest, sliding over his skin. He could sense your arousal building the more he kissed you, his thigh slipping in between your thighs to rub your pussy over your pants. You let out a needy little moan for him and he knew he had you. He could feel the blood rush to his cock, hard and throbbing in his pants.

You were his sweet torture. It was easy to ignore any pain when you were with him, this was the most time he had ever really spent with you yet you already consumed him. He wanted to deny it, say that you were just a product of his own desire. But you weren’t, you were something else entirely, something spectacular.

He remembered the first time he ran into you, brushing past you as he walked a brisk pace on the bridge. The feeling of just brushing against you was so powerful he stopped in his tracks, looking back to watch you as you walked further away from him. He could sense your fear, it made him feel lonelier than he ever had before. Fear was powerful, but it’s not what he wanted from you. He wanted your love and devotion, he craved to feel your touch.

In his search for a greater truth he had isolated himself to a select few, gone without many comforts like he had in his days of being a Jedi. He realized he was stuck in the past. Passion was power, and Kylo embraced his lust. He wanted you desperately, and while sometimes he did try to avoid you other times he couldn’t resist. If only you could see how much of a mess he was under his helmet when he saw you.

But he couldn’t risk Snoke finding out, he knew he’d use you against him, probably hurt you for the sake of unleashing his anger. He cared too much to let that happen. He kept his desires hidden, spent countless nights awake protecting your visions from being seen. It was exhausting, yet the payoff in the end was insurmountable.

With Snoke gone, he could have you. Finally stake his claim, feel the touch of a lover. But as a new ruler, it would be too soon. He had to build a sense of trust, secure his title and keep you far away from his enemies. Now, it was at the point where he couldn’t wait. Even if he hid you in the farthest reaches of the galaxy he’d still chase after you. He pressed a hard kiss against your mouth and swallowed your moans with his tongue. He needed more, Kylo let out a growl in frustration.

“It’s not enough,” He panted.

“Hmm?” You were in a daze from his kisses.

“I want-I need to taste you.” He rasped, licking his lips.

Your face felt hot at his words, his hungry eyes searching your face, “I don’t think you should be doing any strenuous activity.”

Kylo rubbed his hand between your legs in protest, making you whine. “It won’t be if you sit on my face.”

You squirmed, while it seemed exciting the idea of it was so dirty. It wouldn’t be something you’d suggest on your own. But you needed him, he could bring you the relief that you’d been so desperately chasing.

“Just think pet, my tongue in your sweet pussy as it drips into my mouth. I can’t think of a prettier sight.” Kylo purred, his hands running along your sides. You couldn’t help but kiss him, undoing some of the buttons on your shirt.

His eyes widened as you exposed your breasts to him, his hands eager to help you undress. “Yes! look at you, so beautiful.” He placed kisses over your skin as he unclasped your bra. Kylo couldn’t resist burying his face against your chest, his thumb rubbing over a nipple as he kissed and nipped at your soft skin.

With his mouth on your breasts he slid his hands down your bare sides, giving your ass a quick squeeze before he began to pull down your pants. You threw your clothes to the ground, with Kylo gazing at you ravenously. You were so beautiful to him, almost completely exposed. He licked his lips eagerly awaiting what was next.

As you peeled off your panties Kylo settled himself back against the pillows, patting his chest for you to sit on him. “I can smell your sweet cunt already pet, just waiting to be tasted.”

You sit yourself on your knees before him, unsure for a moment. “Please,” Kylo pleaded with you, his eyes full of longing. You couldn’t say no to such a request. You positioned yourself over his chest first, Kylo shuddering as he felt your hot pussy against his skin. “Is this okay?”

Kylo simply nodded, bringing his hands on your hips to pull you to him. You squealed as suddenly you were over his mouth, his tongue dipping up to taste you. “Relax, you won’t crush me.” Gently you lowered yourself closer to his mouth, bracing yourself on his headboard.

You moaned as his hot tongue flicked inside you, the filthy sound of it made you squirm. Kylo bucked his hips as his senses were surrounded by the taste and smell of your cunt, grunting and groaning at the taste of you. “ _You taste so sweet, so good_.” He praised you, his rich voice speaking to your mind through the force.

He reveled in the feeling of your thighs on either side of his face, soft yet powerful. You were his goddess and he would worship you, just lucky enough to get a taste. He lapped and sucked on your clit, his hands holding your hips. Wetness dripped down his chin and onto his chest, his tongue trying to taste as much of it as he could. His cock was burning in anticipation, his hips rocking trying to find some sort of stimulation.

You were so lost in your own pleasure, the sensations of it all. You were grinding your hips against his face, unable to help yourself. You looked down to see Kylo looking back up at you, admiring the sweet expressions of pleasure you made. He adjusted you slightly so he had better access to your clit, sucking and lavishing your bud as he used the force to rub the inside of your walls, filling you and stretching you for him.

He could feel more of your weight on him as you got weaker, getting close to your own orgasm. “That’s it pet, cum for me. Cum right in my mouth.”

Your hips finally stilled as you came, Kylo moaning as he tasted your sweet cum. You hopped off him, and he looked absolutely debauched. His chin and heaving chest covered in your arousal, lips pink and shiny with cum, his hair mussed from your hands. His voice was husky as he spoke, “I can’t believe I’ve deprived myself of such sweet pleasure, denied myself of you.”

You placed a soft hand on the side of his face, “You don’t have to anymore.”

“No, never.” He wouldn’t be alone anymore.


End file.
